Little Addictions
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Fluff.Sufin.Slight smut at the end. Berwald loved everything about Tino. From his Black metal addiction, to the way he painted the Finnish flag on his nails.


**Little Addictions**

**Summary: .Slight smut at the end. Berwald loved everything about Tino. From his Black metal addiction, to the way he painted the Finnish flag on his nails.**

**A fluffy one-shot :3 Not much else to say**

* * *

Berwald watched as his 'wife' curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and Hanatamago. His face was calm, and his violet eyes were half-lidded with sleep. The small Finn switched the channel to the music channel, then a huge blare of sound rang out.

Finnish Death Metal.

Tino's Lullaby.

Berwald smiled softly before turning back round into the kitchen, begining to prepare dinner for his small family.

"Papa!" Peter, his adopted son shouted, arriving home from school. He ran into the kitchen, jumping onto the tall Swede. Berwald smiled, picking up the small boy and spinning him round. "What's for dinner Papa?" he asked, his stomach grumbling.

"Sw'ed'sh meatb'lls..." he said, setting Peter back down on the floor.

"Where's Mama and Hana?" The English boy asked, kicking off his shoes and throwing them on the shoe rack. Berwald turned round from stirring some sauce.

"The l'ving r'om..." he answered, turning back round to the food when his son ran out the door. Peter ran into the kitchen, covering his small ears.

"Hello Mama!" he said cheerfully, sitting on the couch next to the Finn.

"Hello Peter" Tino said, ruffling Peter's hair before sitting up and switching the Television off and heading towards the kitchen, leaving Peter to play with Hana.

* * *

"Hello Ber..." He said quietly, sitting up on the work surface and wrapping his legs round Berwald's waist. The Swede smirked, completely distracted from his earlier activities.

"H'llo w'fe..."

This was another thing that Berwald loved about Tino. His flirtatious side. Unluckily though, he never got to witness it that often due to Peter and their jobs. But when he did get see him like this, he relished it.

Pushing soft blonde hair out of Tino's eyes, he leaned down to kiss him, savouring the sweetness that was his wife. Tino pulled him closer, giving a small mewl when the Swede forced his tongue in, swirling their tongues into a dance.

"EWWWWW Mama and Papa are kissing!" a English voice shouted.

Tino almost jumped thirty foot in the air due to shock. "P-peter..." he whispered, flushing a dark red. He slid off the work surface, pulling him into the living room.

Berwald sighed deeply, watching as his wife took their son into the living room to watch television, leaving him with an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Sighing, he decided to finish making dinner so that him and Tino could at least have some time together later.

Later, the three sat around the table, eating and talking about their day. Well, mostly Peter was doing the talking while Berwald and Tino listened. After, Berwald picked up his son, carrying him upstairs to get ready for bed. Tino cleaned the dishes, before looking in the fridge and bringing out a bowl of strawberries and cream.

Taking the berries and cream through to the living room, the Finn got comfortable on the couch, reaching to the table for his white and blue nail polish. Unscrewing the bottle of the white polish, he began to paint his nails, humming a tune while he did.

Berwald appeared when Tino was waiting for the polish to dry, sinking down onto the couch next to the Finn. "Ber? Could you give me a strawberry? I would myself, but..." He smiled, gesturing to his still wet nails.

"S're w'fe..." Berwald said, picking up a plump, red berry and holding it against the Finn's pink lips. Nibbling on the berry, Tino's tongue flicked against Berwald's fingers a few times. if it was intentional or not, it was still hot. Tino smiled cutely, begining to paint a blue Nordic cross on each nail.

* * *

"Ber?" Tino asked later, snuggled on Berwald's lap. Berwald run his hands down Tino's sides, nuzzling his neck. "Y's?" he replied, his hand resting on Tino's supple round ass.

"I love you..."

Berwald's heart always skipped a beat when Tino said those three words. It made him happy, so happy to feel loved. Kissing the Finn playfully on the nose, he stared into his eyes. Anyone else would have cringed and ran away due to the intensity of the Swede's glare, but Tino knew it was a loving stare.

Only he could tell.

Tino turned round to face the Swede, rocking his hips against the Swede and grinding their clothed members together. Berwald groaned, biting down on the Finn's milk white neck and leaving a pale red bitemark which would obviously bloom into a deep purple hickey overnight.

Tino didn't mind hickeys;they showed he belonged to Berwald. He loved the feeling of belonging to someone, especially someone as strong as Berwald. Locking lips, Berwald forced his tongue into the Finn's mouth, tasting Tino, sweetened by the lusty moans and mewls that escaped every so often.

"B-ber..."

Berwald slid his wife's blue jumper off, running his large hands over soft, pale, flawless skin. Flicking the pinkish nipples, Berwald relished the moans and mewls that escaped Tino's throat. Picking him up, their lips still locked, Berwald carried Tino to the bedroom, laying him carefully down on the bed and staring at the beauty that was his wife.

"Y'ur so be'ut'ful..." he murmured, stroking Tino's pale cheek before locking lips once more.

* * *

**And, my dear readers, is where I stop. I do like writing smut, I just don't want this story being taken down. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**-MEMO-JAM**


End file.
